


Still Falling

by Psy456



Series: I'm Just a Fic Tease [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psy456/pseuds/Psy456
Summary: Five glimpses into Stacie's love for Aubrey. Or "Why Staubrey works in my world." Takes place after Worlds and before Nowish.





	Still Falling

**Author's Note:**

> The Return of the Nowish Fic Teases! This one is a series of Staubrey scenes from a story I plan on writing called “Proposals, Weddings and Promises.” Did I call it that JUST so I can shorten it to PWP? Maybe… That story will, eventually, be both the Bechloe and Staubrey weddings from proposals to final dance (and maybe honeymoon). But for now have a much delayed Staubrey Week 2019 entry. Plus I hurt my soul writing 'Can’t Help Falling' and this was my way to get past it. (Details likely to change once the full story is written.)

~S~

_Friday, January 15 th 2016_

“Stacie! Did you call to give me more embarrassing stories about my sister? Please tell me yes!”

Stacie laughed as she adjusted the phone against her ear. “Sorry to disappoint you, Aiden. She’s been on her best behavior.”

He snorted. “That’ll be the day.”

“True.” Stacie leaned back in her office chair. “Despite the pressure of school, I’m glad she seems to have… relaxed… a lot the past couple months.” While the move to LA had been stressful, Aubrey still wasn’t even close to the ball of tension she’d been since Stacie had met her. The visit to the Posen estate over Thanksgiving – and spending time with her brothers – had been exactly what Aubrey had needed to unwind.

“Me too,” he said sincerely. “The past few years she’s been… She’s had…” Aiden trailed off, obviously trying not to be offensive.

“A stick up her ass?” Stacie grinned.

“Your words, not mine.” Stacie could almost see him hold up his hand as if to ward off a blow. “I don’t want her to hit me; it stings like the dickens.” She heard him close a door and the background murmur she’d been hearing cut off. “Everything okay though? Did you have a good birthday last week?”

“Yeah, we’re great and yes I did. Thank you for the picture. I love it.” Asher and Aiden had sent along a baby picture of Aubrey’s that Stacie had fallen in love with the second she saw it in Aubrey’s bedroom. In it a _very_ serious faced Aubrey was standing stiffly at attention, saluting the General who stood opposite her. He was saluting her back, every inch the perfect soldier; but even in profile and only able to see one eye, the pride and love he felt for his daughter was obvious.

“You’re welcome. You know Asher and I consider you family.”

Stacie squirmed in her chair, caught between pleasure at the words and a lifetime of avoiding anything like them. “Thanks.” It felt lame, but it was still hard to express certain things with anyone but Aubrey.  “I… feel the same way.” She rolled her eyes at herself. ‘ _Real warm, Conrad_.’

When she’d set her mind to wooing Aubrey, Stacie hadn’t considered the fact that she would also be accepting the Posen’s as a family into her life as well. Which she should have because she knew how close Aubrey and her brothers were. It wasn’t that she didn’t like them, she did – though she was pretty sure Mother Posen didn’t approve of her – but she had no idea how to express any of it. Except to Aubrey, where she felt safe enough to talk about anything.

“Sorry,” he said cheerfully. “I forgot you’re not big on the feels. Bossy will change that soon enough. With a little teasing – I mean _help_ – from her older and wiser brothers.”

“I have no doubt,” she said with another laugh, feeling the discomfort fade. They really had made her, and Beca, feel like family at Thanksgiving. She didn’t think it would be long before she loved them as much as her own brother.

“I’m sure you didn’t call me just so I could tease you.” She heard him settle into his own chair.

“Not exactly.” Stacie took a measured breath. “Do you think General Posen would give me the recipe for his BBQ sauce?” As she expected there was a long pause.

“I dunno Stacie, the General considers that classified information.” Aiden hesitated. “I mean, you definitely impressed all of us with how much you knew about marinades and dry rubs…” He paused and Stacie heard what had to be a stifled snicker.

“No wonder you and Beca got along so well.” Stacie laughed. “You both live in the gutter.” She ignored Beca’s voice in the back of her head that asked ‘ _Would you like to be pot or kettle_?’

Despite the inappropriately hilarious innuendos, there **had** been a very intense discussion on all things barbeque over Thanksgiving: The best brands of BBQ’s, best ways to prepare all the various things you could cook on them and then the actual cooking process itself. After twenty minutes Beca had escaped to the kitchen, ostensibly to see if she could help but Stacie knew that she was really hoping to steal something to snack on. Beca still hadn’t developed any real cooking skills beyond breakfast and all the talk of food prep had only served to make her even hungrier and dinner was still at least an hour away. Plus she’d begun to look pained with the effort of not laughing during the dry rub discussion and Stacie imagined she’d paused somewhere to giggle uncontrollably before finding the others.

“Guilty as charged.” He said with another laugh before picking up where he’d left off. “But he hasn’t even hinted at what’s in it to _any_ of us. I don’t even think Mom knows.”

Stacie sighed and played with the pencil sitting on the desk in front of her. “I know Aiden, but if I’ve learned one thing over the past few years, you never know unless you ask.”

“That’s a fair point.” She heard him hum under his breath and could almost picture him purse his lips exactly like Aubrey did when she was considering something big.

“I just… I wanted to give Aubrey a surprise. She followed the three of us to LA without hesitation and…”

“Is she unhappy?” He asked it quick, but she could tell he wasn’t really worried. “She seemed fine at Thanksgiving.”

“No, nothing like that.” Stacie shook her head even though he couldn’t see her. “School has been kicking her ass, just a little, and… She’s got an interview in a few weeks at the law firm Beca’s label uses, to be an intern, and _when_ she gets it, I wanted to surprise her with a taste of home.”

“I knew you were mushy at heart.” Aiden teased but she heard brotherly pride and approval in it.

“Only when your sister is involved,” Stacie said easily.

“Aw, now you’re just buttering me up so I’ll do it,” he accused.

“Guilty.” Stacie cradled her phone to her ear. “Did it work?”

“Of course it did.” He snorted. “I’m her big brother and making her happy is coded into my DNA.”

“I know the feeling,” Stacie muttered and flushed when he laughed. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“If it’s cool, I’ll give Dad your number and have him call you. Is it okay that I tell him why you’re asking?”

“Of course, I expected nothing less.” Stacie felt herself relax, only then realizing that she’d been tense since she’d made the decision to call and picked up her cell.

“I can’t promise anything, but I’m sure he’ll at least call you to say no.” He laughed again. “Of course, if he says yes you know I expect to have you share with me.”

“Aiden,” Stacie sat up and leaned her elbows on her desk. “If he hasn’t given it to you, I’m sure as hell not going to go against him and give it to you _if_ he entrusts me with it.”

“Aubrey always did pick the smart ones,” Aiden said. “Alright, Stacie. I’ll call Dad tonight when I know he’s not in the office anymore. Not sure when he’ll call you though.”

“That’s fine. Thanks, Aiden.” Stacie closed her eyes in relief. She’d been afraid he’d refuse outright because she was an outsider. In hindsight, she should’ve known better; Aiden and Asher had welcomed her in with arms wide open when Aubrey had first told them they were dating. Hell, at Thanksgiving she’d been treated exactly like Aubrey from the second they’d arrived - like a younger sister with all the teasing that accompanied it. It had been strange to realize that she’d already felt almost as comfortable with Aubrey’s brothers as she did with her own. It had also made her miss Derek and she’d gone to see him the following weekend.

“Anytime, Stacie. I hate to say it, but I do have to go. Army never rests and all that.” She heard him sigh. “I hope to be able to come visit soon”

“It’s okay, I understand.  My lunch break is almost over anyway. And we would love you to visit.” Stacie eyed the clock, wishing she was already off work and headed for the condo. “Tell Asher hi for me, will ya?”

“’Course.” She heard someone knock on the door in the background and Aiden’s voice quieted as he turned his head away. “I’ll be out in a minute.” He came back to the phone. “Be good and don’t let Bossy live up to her name.”

“But what if I like it when she does?” Stacie couldn’t help herself and grinned at the gagging sound he made.

“Nope! No! HangingupnowbyeStacie.” He said in a rush.

“Laters, Aide,” Stacie said as the line went dead. “So easy.”

Standing she put her phone in her lab coat pocket and stretched. “Now I just have to convince the General to give up a family secret to an unknown. No big deal. Piece of cake.”

Leaving her office for the lab, Stacie spared one final thought before she put it away. It would do no good to dwell while she waited to hear from Aubrey’s father. ‘ _Please let this work._ ’

 

~S~

_Sunday, January 17 th, 2016_

When her phone rang, Stacie almost ignored it. She usually screened unknown numbers by letting them go to voicemail and calling them back if it was a legitimate call. Except she didn’t have the General’s number and she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to call him back. With a quick glance to make sure she was alone – completely unnecessary as Aubrey had gone to the store for dinner supplies – she forced her nerves away and answered. “Stacie Conrad.”

“Stacie.” The General’s gruff voice filled her ear. “How are you?”

“I’m great, Sir. I hope your weekend has been good.” She had never been good with parents and rolled her eyes at her stilted words.

“Passing well. Lydia didn’t have any events this weekend so we’ve just been rattling around the house.” He let out a chuckle. “But I’ll spare you the boring details of two old people filling their days and just hop right into it.” He paused and Stacie took a quiet breath, bracing herself as she sat at their kitchen table. “I hear you want some classified information.”

Despite the smile she could hear in his voice, Stacie’s tension grew as the moment she’d been thinking of for two months finally arrived. “Actually, Sir, the recipe is sort of secondary to why I wanted to talk to you.” She took another breath. “I’m sorry I wasn’t one hundred percent truthful with Aiden, but I wanted to do this right.” The hand not holding her phone began to ache and she forced herself to relax the fist she hadn’t realized she’d been making in her lap, resting it palm down on the table.

“And that is?” Thankfully he sounded curious instead of angry.

“I want to ask Aubrey to marry me and I was hoping to get your blessing Sir, General Posen, Sir.” She stared at her left hand where it pressed into the wood so hard her fingertips blanched white. ‘ _Maybe that was overkill_ …’

“I see.” It was completely neutral, no hint of anything she’d been expecting: surprise, disapproval or anything in between.

Her heart, which had already been trying to pound its way from between her ribs, tripled in speed. She would have licked her lips to wet them but her mouth had gone dry. “I realize that we’ve only been together for a short time, but I have loved Aubrey for years even though I didn’t realize it.” She wished she had some water but she didn’t trust her legs to hold her up. “I never thought – I never planned to fall in love. So I didn’t recognize what I was feeling as anything more than fondness. Until a year ago when I…” She trailed off with a self-deprecating laugh. “Until I couldn’t hide from my truth anymore.”

“That you loved Aubrey.” He made it a statement not a question and still there was no hint of what he might be thinking.

“Yes, General Posen.” Stacie shifted in her chair. “By the time I realized it, I thought it was too late… She was dating Thad, had even brought him home.” There was a small sound through the phone but she couldn’t tell if it was because the General had approved or disapproved of Aubrey’s boyfriend. “But then I got this second chance to prove to her what I’d spent all that time hiding from myself. That I love her with everything I am or ever will be.”

Stacie forced herself to take a breath, feeling lightheaded from all the emotions bouncing around inside her. She tried not to read too much into the fact that the General hadn’t said anything at all; he was military, he was a man who needed all the facts to make his decisions and likely rarely gave in to his emotions. Stacie understood it – Aubrey was the same way, though she was listening to her emotions more – and could respect it. She’d been planning different versions of this speech since Thanksgiving.

“So while I realize and appreciate that it could look like I’m moving too fast, that I’m setting us up for failure… I don’t want to waste any more time in starting the rest of my life with the only person I have ever – **will** ever – love.” She heard her throat click as she swallowed dryly, determined to get the rest of it out before she had her nervous breakdown.

“I know I’m not… what you and Mrs. Posen had envisioned for your daughter as you watched her grow up into the beautiful woman she is today. I know we come from two different worlds…” Stacie trailed off. “But I love her. And I promise to cherish Aubrey as the amazing woman she is for every second of the rest of our life together. _Forever_. It’s not a word I use lightly – one I never thought I would use at all. But it’s what I want with everything that I am.” She hesitated. “I just hope that I can live up to the way Aubrey loves me; prove to her every day that she didn’t make a mistake in choosing me.”

Stacie let herself fall silent; there was nothing left to do but wait for his answer.

As the silence grew, her heart fell. She knew she wasn’t good enough – not yet – for Aubrey, but she thought that the Posen’s had accepted her over the holidays. At least enough that when she’d realized she was going to ask Aubrey to marry, Stacie knew she had to do it the right way from the start. And in Aubrey’s world, that meant asking her father… Except he still hadn’t said anything and each passing second felt like a stone in her heart.

Even if he refused, Stacie still planned to propose to Aubrey; there wasn’t a force on Earth that could prevent that from happening. She’d had the ring since the beginning of November, already knowing that Aubrey was her future, but had only recently solidified how she wanted to propose. They were meant to be, she knew that now, so while Stacie didn’t _really_ worry that Aubrey would say no – brief moments of insecurity aside – she didn’t want to be the cause of a rift between Aubrey and her family.

“And the recipe?” His voice startled her from her musings.

“She told me that, as a child, she loved barbeque nights. Because that meant you were home.” Stacie didn’t think Aubrey would mind her sharing this secret, but she still wanted to squirm a little. “And I want to show her that I… want… to be her home. Because she is mine.”

There was another long silence before he spoke again.

“Do you have pen and paper handy?”

“Yes, Sir!” Too afraid to let herself hope, Stacie scrambled to stretch out an arm that had become leaden with nerves and pull over the notepad they used for groceries.

"First, I want to remind you that if you give this to any of my children, I will both be disappointed and then lock you away in a bunker for treason.” Amusement laced his voice though there was something else underneath it.

She nodded before remembering he couldn’t see her. “Of course. I would expect nothing less. But I promise I’ll guard it with my life.”

“I know you will.” This was said softer and Stacie knew they weren’t talking about barbeque sauce anymore. He cleared his throat. “As you know, we go for a sweeter taste up here in Northern Virginia, so it’s more tomato based. But the real trick is to make sure you let it sit for a night after you mix it all together and then heat it slowly when you’re ready.”

“Got it.” Stacie said as he gave her the ingredients, taking meticulous notes in a shorthand she had made up in college. The last thing she wanted was for Aubrey to find it and ruin the surprise.

As he spoke, silent tears tracked down her face, moved beyond words at the unspoken but unmistakable approval of her as a partner for Aubrey.

 

~S~

_Sunday, February 14 th, 2016_

Stacie was sure she was going to throw up.

The tension in her body had grown all day and now that the moment of truth was almost here, she wasn’t sure she could eat the dinner she’d spent the day preparing.

On Saturday she’d been spared coming up with an excuse to get Aubrey out of the house by Beca insisting that Aubrey go with her for a last minute gift consultation. Apparently she’d bought something for Chloe and decided that maybe she’d picked up the wrong thing – earrings versus bracelet, if Stacie heard right – so Stacie had had several hours free to mix together the recipe given to her by the General the month before.

Chloe, who Stacie had confided in three weeks before, had stored the various ingredients Stacie picked up in preparation. It was a testament to how nervous Stacie was that she hadn’t realized one simple fact until Chloe pointed it out: Putting together the incredibly complicated recipe was essentially chemistry and who better to replicate it than an actual chemist? Chloe had also offered moral support as Stacie had carefully measured and poured, more focused on getting everything correct, more meticulous than she even was in her lab.

Once she was done, Stacie had sealed it tightly and wrapped plain brown paper around the container and neatly printed “Aubrey Keep Out” on it with a smiley face and a heart. She knew that single command to stay away would drive Aubrey absolutely _insane_ for the next day but she’d also respect Stacie’s desire to surprise her.

_“She’s going to love it.” Chloe put her hand on Stacie’s shoulder as she closed the fridge. “Even without the marinating, that test taste definitely tasted like the sauce I remember from the last time I was there.”_

_“Yeah?” Stacie turned to clean up the mess she’d littered over the kitchen counters. “You’re not just saying that?”_

_“You know better.” Chloe shoulder bumped her. “It’ll be perfect.” She turned on the faucet and set it to warm so she could start rinsing plates to put them in the washer. “I knew you had a sappy side.”_

_“Don’t tell anyone.” Stacie started to gather her trash to throw out before Aubrey got home._

_“Too late, they all know.” Chloe said easily._

Stacie just hoped that Aubrey wasn’t disappointed that they weren’t going out on their first official Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t a day that had meant anything to Stacie in the past, but like asking the General for Aubrey’s hand, it was one more thing she wanted to do right. And for what she had in mind, she didn’t want it to be in public. She wanted it to be just for them. So she’d asked Aubrey if it would be alright if she made them a home cooked meal and she had immediately agreed.

Now, after cooking the ribs for several hours and then slathering sauce on one side and then the other for another half, Stacie carried two plates out to the table Aubrey had finished setting out on their balcony.

“I know it’s not a glamorous restaurant, but I wanted to try and give you something special for our first Valentine’s Day together.  I know I can’t really match it, but you said how much you miss home cooked barbeque, so I thought…”

“I love it.” Aubrey interrupted her rambling and put her hand on Stacie’s. “I love _you_.” She took her seat. “It smells amazing, love.” Aubrey had kept coming out to the balcony to sniff over her shoulder, something Stacie had allowed until it was time to sauce them.

Stacie’s mouth was dry again and she wished she could gulp the beer Aubrey had poured earlier. “Thanks.” She sat on the edge of her chair, surreptitiously wiping her hands on her napkin she draped over her lap. “Guess it’s the moment of truth.”

Aubrey picked up her glass and held it up. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Stacie.”

“Happy Valentine’s, Bree.” Stacie gratefully lifted her glass and clinked it gently against hers. “There is nowhere else I want to be than with you.”

Aubrey’s voice softened. “Me either.” She reached her free hand over and rested it on Stacie’s arm while they both sipped their beer. Setting down her glass she looked at her plate. “I still can’t believe you cooked this all day.”

Stacie took another small drink, for courage and moisture. “It wasn’t that much trouble. Just let it sit and do its thing ‘til it’s time to turn it and poke it with a fork to see if it’s done.” She couldn’t figure out what to do with her hands and felt she was dangerously close to turning into Beca with her gestures, so she put them in her lap where her fingers twisted tightly together.

Nothing in her life had been more important than this moment; than the woman sitting bathed in sunlight that lit the highlights in her hair and brought out the sparkles in her eyes. It was more than living up to the legacy left to her by her grandmother’s rose quartz, a fact she knew would amuse Gran endlessly. She could almost feel her Gran’s hand on her hair and the loving way she’d have told Stacie ‘ _I told you one day you’d need it_.’

Aubrey shot her a glance out of the corner of her eye, her lips curling into a smile. “The anticipation is killing you, isn’t it?”

“You have no idea,” Stacie muttered.

“Aw, baby.” Aubrey shook her head. “Alright, I’ll put you out of your misery.” Like any true connoisseur of fine barbeque, Aubrey picked up one of the ribs with her fingers and delicately took a bite, her eyes closing to savor the moment. Stacie, watching closely, saw the second realization hit. Aubrey’s eyes flew open and met hers. “Stacie?” Aubrey took another, bigger bite, and Stacie felt relief wash over her even as she smiled at the smear of sauce that ended up across Aubrey’s cheek.

“Yes?” She strived for nonchalance and leaned back in her chair, her left hand dipping into the band of her skirt where she’d stored the small box she’d had for months, waiting for her heart to actually break through her ribs.

“This is… Dad’s… how did…?” Aubrey took a third bite instead of continuing. “It’s perfect, love.” Her eyes closed again, a hum of pure contented enjoyment coming from her throat as Stacie reached out and wiped away the sauce with her thumb. “He hasn’t even given us that recipe. How?”

Stacie slipped from her chair and knelt on one knee. “He gave it to me the day I asked his permission to marry the love of my life.” She opened the box and waited. It wasn’t that she was worried about a no… except she’d been wrong before. At the retreat. And she didn’t know what would happen if she was wrong again.

Aubrey’s fingers opened in shock, dropping the rib back to her plate as she turned to face where Stacie had been sitting before turning shocked emerald eyes downward. Her mouth opened but no words came out as she took in the ring before her.

“Aubrey Marie Posen,” Stacie said, her voice shaking from the strength of the love coursing through her veins. “I didn’t know it, but I have loved you since the night of the riff-off and I watched you laugh at a horror movie.”

Aubrey’s hand reached up to trace her throat, fingers looking for a Bella scarf that hadn’t been there in years. Stacie smiled gently at her; wanting so much to reach out and touch her reassuringly and hoping one day to make that nervous tick a thing of the past.

“It took me too long to realize it and I’m sorry.” She licked her lips again. “I know we’ve only lived together for a short time, but I don’t want to wait any longer to start our life together.”

Aubrey’s eyes flickered from the ring to Stacie’s eyes, wondering and filled with something Stacie couldn’t pin down. Her hands wanted to shake from nervousness but she willed them to behave as she waited for Aubrey to say something.

Instead, Aubrey frantically wiped her hands on her napkin, turning away slightly and Stacie’s heart stuttered in its wild beat, wondering if she’d been wrong, if this wasn’t the time… But Aubrey merely pulled something from underneath a second napkin that Stacie hadn’t realized was sitting on one of the empty chairs. Stacie looked down as the small box that mirrored her own was opened and balanced in one delicate palm.

Everything inside her went calm and still as she met Aubrey’s watery gaze with her own.

“ _Yes_.”

~S~

_Thursday, August 18 th, 2016_

“I told you she was going to cry.”

“Beca!” Amy threw a small handful of rice at Beca where she sat at the piano. “Even I know you’re not supposed to say that during a wedding rehearsal. It’s expected that the bride cries.”

“Then you should also know that you don’t actually need to bring rice to the rehearsal.” Beca shot back, unable to wipe off the ones that had landed on her shoulder. “It’s also not nice to throw things at the pianist.”

“Did you just call yourself a penis?” Amy asked incredulously. “What else about you do I not know?”

Stacie grinned as Chloe broke off singing and began to laugh. “I’ve missed you, Amy.”

“Because I’m fun.” Amy shrugged and threw a few more pieces of rice at Beca. “Even when my friends keep secrets from me.”

“Oh my god.” Beca stopped playing and covered her face though Stacie knew it was to hide her grin. “There are no secrets, Amy.”

Stacie looked back up the aisle as Aubrey walked toward them, clearly torn between amusement and annoyance. Amusement won as Stacie reached for the box of Kleenex she had kept close.

“Like we’d trust you to tell the truth.” Aubrey took the tissue Stacie handed her and wiped at her face. “We’ll have to ask Chloe if we want answers.”

“Oh, well.” Chloe said, covering the microphone confidentially. “In that case…”

“Do _not_.” Beca turned on the piano bench and pointed a finger. “Do not give Amy any ammunition to make things up.”

“Oh, Beca.” Ashley shook her head. “Don’t you know that just fuels us more?”

“Did you really need all of them tonight?” Beca looked at Aubrey. “Like, couldn’t we have just used chairs since only Chloe and I are moving around during the procession?”

“Nope.” Aubrey said cheerfully. “It’s my wedding, I get to do what I want.”

“Bridezilla.” Beca winced as Chloe backhanded her shoulder lightly. “We’ve been married not even four months and the abuse starts.”

“Like we don’t know you love it.” Jessica grinned at her.

“Guys – maybe not in front of the parents?” Aubrey cleared her throat. “Chlo, Beca, do you guys mind going through it one more time?”

Beca answered first. “Of course not, Aubrey.”

“Thanks, DJ.” Stacie smiled at Beca before turning to give Aubrey a kiss on the cheek. “I think that last pacing was fine, love.”

“Thanks.” Aubrey squeezed her hand before joining her father to walk back down the aisle and out of the room.

After one last look around to make sure everyone was in place, Beca began to play “[Can’t Help Falling in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COFgTynydQE)." As Chloe started to sing, Aubrey and the General reappeared in the doorway and made their way down the aisle.

At first Stacie wasn’t sure the song was appropriate; it had broken her heart when Aubrey had told her what had happened after their single night together in college. It hurt her in ways she wouldn’t have dreamed possible to think of Aubrey standing in the Bella living room, listening to this song and burying all her feelings. When Stacie had come back downstairs, she’d had no idea that Aubrey had been crying minutes before and learning about it had brought Stacie to tears.

But over the past few months, Aubrey had convinced Stacie that it would turn the song into something wonderful instead of a painful memory. _“Besides, it’s my truth. I tried not to... but I couldn’t help falling in love with you.”_

Now, watching Aubrey walk toward her, Stacie knew it was her truth too.

And tomorrow, finally, they would belong to each other and she’d never let Aubrey go.

 

~Amy~

_Friday, August 19 th, 2016_

Amy took the microphone off the stand and looked over the reception room.

“As is tradition, the two brides will have their first dance and they’ve given me the honor of singing it for them.” She waited as the room erupted into whistles and cheers before looking over at the table behind her. “So, if you two would please stop snogging for two seconds and make your way to the dance floor?” The cheers became catcalls as a half blushing, all smiles Aubrey was led to the center of the room by a grinning Stacie.

Amy took a deep, steadying breath and, with one last glance around at her sisters, began to sing “[Still Falling For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jer6FhPIfaY)” by Ellie Goulding. There was no music or instruments, they were aca-people after all, but her voice was steady and smooth. While she’d been practicing this song almost daily for two months, she was still afraid she’d screw it up. Rationally, she knew no one would care but _she_ would feel terrible even as she pretended to laugh it off. 

 _Fire and ice_  
_This love is like fire and ice_  
_This love is like rain and blue skies_  
_This love is like sun on the rise_  
_This love got me rolling the dice_  
_Don't let me lose_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

She couldn’t help but smile as she watched Stacie gently spin Aubrey, both of them lost in each other’s eyes. There had been bets amongst the Bellas on who would lead this first dance, but it hadn’t even been a thought in Aubrey’s head. Once she’d stopped running from her feelings, Aubrey had given everything she was to Stacie without hesitation – including putting Stacie’s name above her own.  

 _Beautiful mind_  
_Your heart got a story with mine_  
_Your heart got me hurting at times_  
_Your heart gave me new kind of highs_  
_Your heart got me feeling so fine_  
_So what to do_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

There were a few low whistles as Stacie dipped Aubrey and kissed her, both of them motionless as they got lost in each other before Stacie righted them again. Aubrey pulled her close, her arms winding around Stacie’s neck as they moved in perfect sync.

 _It took us a while_  
_With every breath a new day_  
_With love on the line_  
_We've had our share of mistakes_  
_But all your flaws and scars are mine_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

It had definitely been a journey, watching the two of them circle each other over the past five years and Amy was honored to be part of their new beginning.

Amy had never been big on family, her own having devolved into a nightmare that drove her away once her mother passed, but she had begun to realize that the women sitting on either side of the head table behind her were just that. So it didn’t surprise her that when she reached the chorus, eight voices joined her own, filling the space around her with music. Because of course they would. Unrehearsed. Without thought. No hesitation or even a question amongst them.

Aubrey and Stacie both looked up, eyes bright and shining in the dim light, their smiles flashing as the Bellas sung them into this new phase of their life. Their voices lifted and weaved, announcing to everyone in the room how much they loved the couple gliding smoothly across the center of the room.

 _And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_I'm in_  
_And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_  
_I'm still falling for you_

Stacie and Aubrey looked around at them, their eyes bright and shining with unshed tears and shocked wonder. Amy could relate as she felt goosebumps on her arms as a rush of adrenaline hit her. They hadn’t talked about this, had never practiced singing this particular song together, but their voices lifted hers up and she felt she was starting to understand why people cried at weddings.

  _Family_. This was her chosen one and she would lay down her life for any one of them. Even Legacy.

While they stopped singing for the next stanza, they kept the beat with snaps as Lilly provided the bass, letting Amy take the lead once more.

 _Brighter than gold_  
_This love shining brighter than gold_  
_This love is like letters in bold_  
_This love is like out of control_  
_This love is never growing old_  
_You make it new_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

 _It took us a while_  
_'Cause we were young and unsure_  
_With love on the line_  
_What if we both would need more_  
_But all your flaws and scars are mine_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

Amy thought the song was definitely the perfect choice for the two of them. They _had_ been fire and ice; they had _both_ been young and unsure. But even Amy had figured out by the ICCAs that there was more to the two of them than just Captain and Bella. Of course, Amy herself had been young and stupid and hadn’t given it much thought until that last Thanksgiving at the Bella house. Even then she’d not realized the depth of their emotions, both of them too adept at hiding it at that point. But seeing them together over the past two weeks leading up to the wedding… Aubrey was like a completely different person. Or, rather, she was the person they’d only caught glimpses of that first year; completely relaxed, open and… Amy smiled to herself as Aubrey laughed at something Stacie whispered in her ear. Someone not afraid to let go.

The rest of the Bellas joined her for the chorus again and Amy realized that they were approaching the end of the song.

 _And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_I'm in_  
_And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Falling, crash into my arms_  
_Love you like this_  
_Like a first kiss_  
_Never let go_  
_Falling, crash into my arms_  
_Never breaking what we got_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for_

There was a breathless pause before they gave it their all and Amy was glad this was being recorded because she never wanted to forget a second of how connected to them all she felt in this instant.

 _And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_I’m in_  
_And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_All for me_

Then, one by one, their voices fell silent until only Amy’s remained.

 _And just like that_  
_All I feel is you_  
_All I feel is you_  
_You are all for me_  
_I’m still falling_  
_And just like that_  
_All I feel is you_  
_All I feel is you_

As she sang the last few lines she fought to keep from tensing up.

Amy had been waiting for this moment for five very long weeks. She had told no one the plan and while she may have been a safe that locks there were just some things that begged to be shared. But she’d held off and now that the moment was here she couldn’t wait to see the looks on their faces.

Stacie and Aubrey had slowly been moving around the floor, whispering and nuzzling each other, but over the last few lines they had drifted to stand in front of Amy.

Amy took a breath, hoping no one thought anything of her pause before singing the last few lines of the song, as she casually held the mic out further than she had been.

“You are all for me.”

Stacie and Aubrey sang it together, both their faces going almost comically slack in shock, before identical smiles of pure joy lit up the room. Stacie cupped Aubrey’s face with both hands as the two of them finished the song together.

_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do  
I’m still falling for you_

Aubrey pulled her in and kissed her while the room went still around them. Amy stepped to the side, leaving them alone and hoped the photographer was on the ball and capturing this moment of sheer perfection.

Stacie had come to her with the idea first: “ _So, if Bree and I happen to end up in front of you at the end of the song, do you think you could hold the mic out for me to sing the last bit_?”

Amy had agreed and immediately called Stacie whipped – affectionately, of course.

Aubrey had called her a week later: “ _Would it be crazy if I wanted to sing the last three lines at the end of the dance?_ ”

Amy _almost_ laughed, except she knew Aubrey would assume Amy was laughing at her and that was the last thing she wanted. So she’d choked it back and told Aubrey it wasn’t crazy at all and she’d be happy to hold the mic out for her if she could get Stacie there.

She’d obviously heard about their double proposal and the fact that they both had the exact same idea about their first dance song proved that they were obviously meant for each other. It had killed her not to share this secret with Beca but some things were better as surprises. Speaking of…

Amy turned and looked where Beca and Chloe had been sitting and couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of her – thankfully she’d turned the mic off when she’d stepped out of the way, she’d have hated to ruin the still ongoing kiss but she couldn’t help it. Beca was full on ugly crying as she held tightly to Chloe’s hand; not that Chloe was beyond that herself, but the only other time Amy had seen Beca cry this hard was at her own wedding.

Not that Amy was one to talk. She took the tissue that Lilly held out to her and dabbed at her cheeks as the entire reception room filled with a roar of approval as the brides finally separated, even if it was only to rest their foreheads together.

Amy cleared her throat and turned on her mic.

“Ladies, gentlemen… And Trebles.” She only waved as good natured jeers came from the far side of the room. “I present to you Mrs. & Mrs. Posen-Conrad.”

Family.

Amy thought it again as the noise grew deafening but the Bellas were still louder than the rest as they stood up and cheered at their tables.

 **My** family.


End file.
